In plants, the meristem is a group of undifferentiated stem cells that gives rise to all organs. BOBBER (BOB) is a gene responsible for the correct expression of SHOOTMERISTEMLESS (STM), a homeodomain gene required for the establishment and maintenance of Arabidopsis meristems, bob mutants show alterations in the spatial localization of STM during embryogenesis. The cloning of BOB identified a NudC domain in the BOB protein. NudC domains are evolutionarily conserved across phyla and play roles in nuclear and cell migration, secretion, and cell proliferation. Investigation of the cellular, molecular, and genetic mechanisms of BOB function will be undertaken to understand the role of this gene in developmental pattern formation. Other early patterning mutants will be identified using a novel enhancer trapping experiment. These investigations will generate useful knowledge that will contribute to an understanding of the conserved roles of NudC domains in patterning, the regulation of cell division, and differentiation. NudC domains have been implicated to play a role in cancer, and these investigations will contribute to a deeper understanding of these processes.